Uchiha Clan
The Uchiha are descendants of Indra Ōtsutsuki, the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Through Indra, the Uchiha inherited Hagoromo's "eyes", granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra. The Uchiha have been fighting the Senju clan for centuries, a rivalry that traces back to the days of Indra and his younger brother, Asura. When the Sage of Six Paths was dying, he selected Asura as his successor, believing Asura's desire for peace through love was better than Indra's peace through power. Indra, driven by his Curse of Hatred, fought Asura to claim what he believed was his birthright. The Uchiha and Senju, descendants of Indra and Asura respectively, continued their battle through the centuries, though none still remembered this reason for their conflict. Template Statistics Dex +2, Con +2, Wis +4, Int +4 The Uchiha clan lets a character start with an extra feat (they still gain 2 feats at first level, unlike most clans). Sharingan The Sharingan grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan).17 Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Madara Uchiha noted that the Sharingan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Using the Sharingan costs one point of chakra and allows the eyes to be active for one round per highest level the user can cast. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities: ; "Eye of Insight" # The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence. As with the Byakugan, this knowledge does not automatically imply success in breaking the technique, simply allowing the user to make an additional will save against the original DC of the genjutsu they are under upon the next round, as per the Slippery Mind Feature. # The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. This allows the Uchiha to add their Wisdom modifier to their AC as a dodge bonus. They can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. In the anime, it is shown that with advanced enough prowess, via eye contact, the user can even enter the target's mind to look through their memories. # The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, as when Sasuke Uchiha bases his Lion Combo on Rock Lee's Front Lotus. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. These restrictions include both chakra affinity restrictions as well as the user's own ability to use jutsu. A character who cannot cast S-Rank jutsu naturally cannot copy an S-Ranked technique until they are able to use S-Rank jutsu themselves. An Uchiha can only copy a number of jutsu equal to their Int. modifier in any given combat scenarion, with the next jutsu they copy replacing one of the ones they copied earlier. "Eye of Hypnotism" # The user can perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. The Uchiha are particularly infamous for using this ability on the Nine-Tails, and in fact can enter its or another tailed beasts' jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra. This genjutsu is considered a gaze-attack. The range of the gaze attack is 20 ft. An opponent can avert his eyes from the creature’s face, looking at the creature’s body, watching its shadow, or tracking the creature in a reflective surface. Each round, the opponent has a 50% chance of not having to make a saving throw. The creature with the gaze attack gains concealment relative to the opponent. An opponent can shut his eyes, turn his back on the creature, or wear a blindfold. In these cases, the opponent does not need to make a saving throw. The creature with the gaze attack gains total concealment relative to the opponent. A successful gaze attack means that the defending person has to make a will save against a DC of 10 + 4 + the user's Int modifier, this technique is considered genjtusu, and thus would also benefit from the jutsu focus (yin release) feats. A failure means that the target is under the genjutsu, and remains that way for a number of rounds equal to the highest level of jutsu that the caster can use. Once in the illusion, the caster can present a wide variety of situations to the target, from being paralyzed or cut or tortured. If projecting a damaging situation, the target takes nonlethal damage equal to the Uchiha's character level/4 x 1d4. Otherwise, the target is treated as being dazed. A dazed creature cannot take any actions, but attackers get no special bonuses to attack the target. Any damage taken by the target of this genjutsu will automatically break it out of the technique. Using the sharingan genjutsu costs the user 2 chakra per use, which must be decided at the end of their turn if they wish to try and meet the gaze of their opponent(s) and trap them in the technique. Keeping the Sharingan active is fairly easy for native-born users of the eye. Activiating the doujutsu costs 1 chakra point, and the eyes are active for a number of rounds equal to the character's highest level of jutsu. A person who has an Uchiha graft must instead spend 1 point of chakra per round, and the eye does not deactivate, though the user may close the eye to negate this chakra drain. Activating the Sharingan is a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Mangekyou Sharingan A Mangekyō Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criterion as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason, they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō Sharingan retains all of the Sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra. In addition to these, the Mangekyō grants powerful abilities that differ from user to user, though abilities may be similar in nature. This means that not all Mangekyou variations grant Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. However, if the user selects Kamui both eyes will develop abilities related to Kamui. Custom abilities are welcome, but must first be approved by the Kage of the land you are joining or by the GM. In order to unlock the Mangekyou, the Uchiha must take the Curse of Hatred Feat, to signify the traumatic event that has unlocked their Mangekyou. The character may use their Mangekyou abilities a combined total of times equal to their Wisdom ability when the eyes were unlocked before they become blind. A Mangekyou can be implanted with the same Uchiha Graft Feat, but costs 2x as much. An iconic ability of every Mangekyou Sharingan is the Susano'o. At the Mangekyou stage a character can only summon a ribcage up to an armored half body Susano'o. Abilities granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan may have differing costs, but each activation of this ability will take off one use from their blindness counter. Using Susano'o will deplete this at a rate of one use per round of activation. Using the Mangekyou Sharingan costs 1 chakra point per round to simply keep the eyes active in the Mangekyou form. For a person with the eye implanted it instead costs 2 chakra points per round. Going from the Sharingan to Mangekyou is a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Mangekyo Abilities Ninsho Iriyo Eye Amaterasu Blaze Release Kamui Choku Tomoe Eye of Divinity Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Requires Mangekyou Sharingan, Uchiha Ocular Graft. The next step in the evolution of the Mangekyou, the Eternal Mangekyou is obtainable only by transplanting the eyes from another Uchiha who has the Mangekyou Sharingan unlocked. An important thing to note is that though the user retains their original abilities, the eyes physically are those of the donating character, and so a character can use both sets of Mangekyou abilities. DCs and feats applied are all set by the receiving character, simply the ability to use the power is gained by the recipient of the new eyes. Unless both eyes are transplanted into the same character they lose the ability to use their Susano'o. Taking the eyes of an Uchiha who does not have the Mangekyou unlocked will give no benefit to the receiving character above those granted by an ocular graft. Unlike the basic Mangekyou, using either set of Mangekyou abilities will not cause the user's sight to deteriorate. Unlike in the manga/anime, this transfer is not simply ripping the eye out of your head and putting it into another person's head, the person doing the transfer must first have the appropriate Graft Flesh Feat. This may be either character involved in the transfer or a third party who is doing the implanting. Upon attaining the Eternal Mangekyou, the character can summon a full-body version of the Susano'o. A non-Uchiha gains no benefit from the Eternal Mangekyou unless both eyes are implanted. They drain chakra as a normal Mangekyou, at a combined rate of 4 chakra per round. In such a case a character may take the normal progression of Susano'o feats, though they only gain the benefits of the Mangekyou Sharingan that the eyes themselves had, before becoming Eternal Mangekyou. Implanting an EMS costs 3x the base cost of the Sharingan Rinnegan Requires: Uchiha with Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Senju Graft OR Senju with Uchiha graft, Heir of Hagoromo The Rinnegan (輪廻眼, Literally meaning: Saṃsāra Eye) is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterized by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. The Rinnegan was first manifested by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in the Shinobi World, derived from the Rinne Sharingan wielded by his mother. It is suggested his Rinnegan was a kekkei mōra, and with it, he saved the world from the Ten-Tails and created ninshū, the precursor to modern ninjutsu. The Rinnegan obtainable by the characters in this RP is the type used by Nagato (kekkei genkai, the user may use the 6 paths of technique, but will not have access to limbo clones or other abilities exhibited by Madara). The character who awakened the eyes may use the 6 Paths Technique or Eternal Mangekyou abilities freely. If the eyes are implanted into another character they may only use Rinnegan abilities, they do not gain access to either set of Mangekyou ablities used by the character who was unlocked the eyes, though their use does not cause the vision to deteriorate. The new character may also use the 6 Paths Technique. The Uchiha and Senju may awaken the Rinnegan, but an Uzumaki character must have the eyes already awakened prior to being able to use their abilities. Rinnegan is able to see chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the Eight Gates, but cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations, and create black receivers into which they can transmit their chakra. A thing to note, the use of the 5 basic nature releases does not allow a character to use them to qualify for kekkei genkai (a character who has the Rinnegan still has to actually take the fire and water release feats in order to use Boil Release. This ability simply lets the character learn jutsu of all the basic types). As the character can use summons and all of them are visually linked if any being that the character with a Rinnegan has summoned is not flanked, none of them are flanked.